


(O)ctober

by coldcherry



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: KaiSoo - Freeform, M/M, nonAU
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-22 22:27:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18536713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coldcherry/pseuds/coldcherry
Summary: Com o passar dos anos, tudo se tornara intrínseco demais.Eles tinham vivido o início, mas o meio e o fim eram um constante looping.





	(O)ctober

 

**It always happens in October**

 

Os ponteiros do relógio de prata marcavam duas da manhã, quando Jongin desceu do carro branco e acenou para os amigos. Uma despedida refletida na superfície escura dos vidros. Os cabelos ainda estavam um pouco bagunçados por secar naturalmente durante as partidas de omok.

Os três homens estavam estacionados ali havia meia hora, finalizando a conversa iniciada desde a saída da casa de banho, os celulares descansavam nos bolsos dos casacos. Era a falta de tempo, cada um com sua agenda lotada, que tornava qualquer assunto muito interessante a cada encontro. Eram os papos mais aleatórios e bobos que faziam a mente desacelerar de toda aquela correria típica.

Os passos sobre o chão de concreto foram acompanhados pelo som do motor desaparecendo à distância. Apenas quando o jovem ídolo parou diante do elevador é que o silêncio tomou conta de todo o espaço. As duas sacolas brancas apoiadas nas duas mãos, agora repousavam apenas na esquerda, e assim ele conseguiu apertar o botão do interfone do apartamento.

 **“Olá! É o Jongin, abre a porta, por favor”** , o moreno comentou assim que a ligação foi atendida e a luz da câmera, ao lado do painel, se acendeu num sinal claro de que alguém ainda estava acordado no dormitório.

Antes que pudesse resmungar para que liberassem a entrada, impaciente demais por ficar ali, o tão conhecido sininho soou e as portas do elevador se abriram. O dançarino entrou rapidamente no pequeno espaço e apertou o número do andar desejado. O estacionamento lhe parecia assustador demais naquele horário. A última coisa que viu, antes das portas se fecharem por completo, foi o B2 estampado sobre o fundo amarelo em uma das colunas de sustentação do subsolo.

Não teve muito tempo para se acomodar contras as paredes metálicas do elevador. A sensação estranha nos ouvidos, que sempre tinha quando estava dentro de uma daquelas caixas suspensas, acabou em questão de poucos segundos. O movimento repentino tornando os joelhos bambos.

A parede cor de creme do pequeno corredor do andar lhe pareceu muito confortante. Assim como a maciez do carpete sob os tênis.

Aquele curto trajeto sempre arrancava parte do peso sobre os ombros do moreno, mas a maior parte dele era levada pela pessoa que Jongin queria ver. Mesmo que não estivesse em tantas atividades, além dos ensaios fotográficos e das longas tardes treinando as novas coreografias para a turnê, aquele ambiente sempre lhe trazia a sensação de calma após um dia longo e cansativo.

Os passos eram arrastados e a forma preguiçosa com que digitou a senha contra o painel, mais lentos ainda. O clique do aparelho e a tranca da porta sendo desativada soaram mais altas do que de costume, e ele teve mais noção do horário.  _Do silêncio._

Se livrou dos tênis com as pontas dos pés, apenas empurrando o par de calçados para o lado. O contato com o chão frio fez o corpo tremer. Foi em meio a suspiros que Jongin andou até a sala, deixando as sacolas da loja de conveniência sobre a mesa de centro e a bolsa de couro sobre o sofá. O jovem dançarino teria caminhado diretamente até o quarto de Kyungsoo, se não fosse o tilintar de algum objeto vindo da cozinha.

Foi impossível conter um sorriso ao saber exatamente quem estava naquele cômodo.

Era um hábito que o mais velho nunca mencionava nas entrevistas, porque eles dificilmente falavam sobre a real pressão que a vida agitada pela fama trazia para cada um. Com as bochechas aquecidas e o coração acelerado, Jongin apanhou as sacolas e caminhou até a cozinha. As latas de café tinham esfriado, mas o mais velho preferia daquele jeito quando estava inquieto.

A imagem que Jongin presenciou ao se aproximar do cômodo não foi nada parecida com o que ele imaginou. Ao menos, não da forma como era habitual.

De fato, Kyungsoo estava ali. A figura mais baixa, em frente ao fogão, mexendo em alguma coisa na panela. Com as costas um pouco arqueadas, cantarolava baixinho a versão alternativa de  _For Life_ , o sotaque coreano sobre o inglês era imperceptível.  _We both come alive tonight, I’m talking about forever._

Ele não usava o avental preto, amarrado de forma impecável, com um nó firme e as pontas estranhamente alinhadas. Nem estava com os pés protegidos pelas pantufas brancas, que todos os membros já tinham usado ao menos uma vez porque sempre confundiam os pares por pura preguiça de procurar. Kyungsoo estava de costas, vestido todo de preto, como de costume. A alvura da meia e da pele eram as únicas cores claras que se destacava sob a luz. A mão esquerda dentro do bolso da calça de moletom, os ombros retraídos, tensos.

Os dedos de Jongin quase se esticaram, sem controle, e a alça da sacola plástica quase escorregou do toque antes apertado. Ele piscou alguma vezes encarando a nuca evidente do mais velho, perfeitamente aparada. Um riso incrédulo quase escapou dos lábios fartos quando ele se questionou mentalmente se era possível existir uma cabeça tão perfeitamente redonda como a de Kyungsoo. Nunca tinha notado aquilo, não quando, normalmente ela estava coberta pelos cabelos cheios e macios do outro. O que totalmente não estava naquele momento.

 **“ _This love, this love… I me_ -merda! Jongin!”**, antes que pudesse formular alguma frase, Kyungsoo se virou, os grandes óculos de armação escura sobre os olhos grandes.  **“Que é que você está fazendo aí, parecendo uma assombração?”** detestava aquela mania do moreno chegar de mansinho pelas costas.

 **“Por que você não falou comigo pelo interfone?”** , foi a única coisa que Jongin conseguiu proferir, assim que analisou o outro por completo. Um ruga de concentração entre as sobrancelhas. Ele parecia tão jovem, talvez até mais do que aparentava normalmente. Algo o associava ao garoto do ensino médio que recém tinha entrado na empresa como trainee. A única coisa que quebrava aquele pensamento era a barba por fazer, em torno dos lábios rosados e carnudos. Tão convidativos.

A expressão do outro fez Kyungsoo questionar quando é que viria a gracinha. Já estava de saco cheio pela perturbação de Chanyeol desde o momento que o grandalhão pisou no apartamento. Mas uma coisa era a opinião do rapper sobre sua aparência, outra era a de Jongin.

 **“Você sabe que eu detesto usar aquela porcaria graças ao idiota do Park”** , comentou, tentando camuflar as suposições negativas, se aproximou do balcão e bebeu um longo gole da garrafa esverdeada de soju. O mais novo não tinha notado o frasco ali até aquele momento. Com toda certeza, algo estava errado.

Era nervosismo, insônia, inquietação... Ansiedade.

Em todos aqueles anos, Jongin sabia o que provocava aquela vontade repentina de Kyungsoo cozinhar. Seja antes da meia noite ou às 5 da manhã. Todos já tinham se aproveitado de um café da manhã completo recém-feito pelas mãos do vocalista, pelo menos uma dúzia de vezes em todos aqueles anos em que dividiram um lar. E era algo que não se passava despercebido aos olhos do dançarino, porque Kyungsoo era um grande fã de dormir. Talvez aquela fosse uma das coisas em comum que eles tinham e não podiam negar.

O problema é que Kyungsoo nunca falava o que estava sentindo, na maioria das vezes. Fosse as preocupações ou os sentimentos que o agitavam por dentro. Jongin sabia que era um inferno tentar arrancar alguma coisa da boca do outro. Aquele falta de comunicação tinha impedido os dois de ficarem juntos por um grande tempo durante algumas discussões, e principalmente durante os términos.

_Os dois eram muito orgulhosos, mas Kyungsoo era quase um profissional da estabilidade._

**“Tá tudo bem, Soo?”** , questionou, colocando a sacola sobre o balcão, o barulho das latinhas se misturando com o chiar vindo da frigideira. Nunca custava tentar.

Kyungsoo estava de costas, outra vez, o corpo todo balançando enquanto ele segurava a frigideira com uma mão, e mexia o que parecia ser arroz frito, com a colher de madeira. Mesmo que Jongin tivesse jantado com os amigos, o cheiro do tempero fez o estômago se revirar, curioso sobre o sabor. Ele gostava de tudo o que o mais velho fazia.

 **“Não, mas estou melhor”** , o mais baixo comentou, observando se tudo estava certo, antes de desligar o fogão, jogar a colher na pia e colocar a tampa sobre a panela. O vidro ficou instantaneamente nublado pelo calor.

E foi apenas isso. Sem mais detalhes sobre o que o incomodava. O vocalista se aproximou outra vez do balcão, tirando as latas de dentro da sacola e, antes que tentasse ir até a geladeira, sentiu os braços de Jongin se enroscarem em torno da cintura. As costas se aqueceram com o contato tão próximo. Foi impossível não sorrir e fechar os olhos com o jeito carinhoso do mais novo.

 **“Uh... E você quer me falar?”** , Jongin questionou, mesmo que soubesse que a resposta seria negativa. A bochecha direita apoiada sobre o ombro do mais velho. Agora, tão próximo de Kyungsoo, ele conseguia ver melhor os fios curtos. O mínimo movimento da cabeça dele fazia com que os espaços em foco parecessem vazios. Uma ilusão ótica muito estranha. As mãos coçaram para tocar.

Kyungsoo não respondeu, não de imediato. Ele se revirou entre os braços do moreno, repousou os cotovelos sobre os ombros dele e embrenhou os dedos entre os cabelos fartos e macios. O cheiro do sabonete ainda impregnado na pele de Jongin. O mais novo respirou mais fundo quando o vocalista se aproximou daquela forma.

Por mais egoísta que soasse, apesar de Kyungsoo nunca extravasar todas as frustrações com palavras, sem elas era extremamente delicioso. Não foi surpresa alguma a forma como ele pressionou as pontas dos dedos contra a cabeça de Jongin, o instigando para se abaixar até os lábios sedentos pelo toque do outro. A única coisa que mudava em toda aquela situação era o cheiro leve de álcool e a forma como a luz batia contra a pele dele, os contornos mais evidentes no rosto de Kyungsoo.

Os _beijos de saudade_ nunca começavam devagar.

Na verdade, desde o princípio daquele romance, ambos foram intensos demais. Talvez fosse culpa da idade, tão jovens; talvez de toda a tensão que tinha se iniciado entre eles desde a “primeira troca de palavras”. Tudo acontecera demasiadamente apaixonado, mas sem aquela melosidade que gostavam de pintar sobre primeiro amor. Por mais que tentassem passar essa imagem em frente às câmeras para os fãs, a vida real era um pouco diferente.

Ao menos, era assim para o mais velho.  _Ele já estava calejado demais por tantas idas e vindas com Jongin_. E aquele pensamento fazia o frio na barriga se intensificar. Nem mesmo a língua quente do moreno contra a dele, naquele beijo sufocante e molhado, mantinha a mente inconsciente o suficiente.

_Ele tinha cedido outra vez. Ele sempre cedia para Jongin._

E quando as mãos frias do dançarino tocaram a pele quente de Kyungsoo sob a blusa de moletom, ele sabia que tinha dado mil passos atrás em tudo o que tinha prometido não fazer.

**< \---<>\--->**

Kyungsoo descansava sobre o palco de madeira do grande salão de dança. Os resquícios da cena recém gravada do filme estavam por todo o corpo. O suor na pele, as pernas ainda tremendo, os pés dentro dos longos coturnos pareciam estar em chamas. Não estava tão habituado a tantas horas de sapateado. As aulas eram longas e pesadas desde os primeiros dias, mas a encenação e as falas carregadas de sotaque pareciam tornar tudo mais denso.

Enquanto deslizava a camisa verde musgo até os cotovelos, para arejar o corpo ainda quente da dança, o celular que repousava em frente às pernas cruzadas vibrou, a tela se acendeu de imediato. Um pequeno retângulo branco sobre o fundo preto. Não foi necessário forçar a vista para ler o nome da pessoa que tinha enviado a mensagem.

 

 **[** Você já está na hora de descanso? É agora, Kyung? **]**

 

E antes que pudesse deslizar o padrão para desbloquear a tela, e responder que faltavam apenas alguns minutos para o início da próxima cena, outra mensagem surgiu, o aparelho vibrando na palma da mão.

 

 **[** Não vou atrapalhar… Tem um tempo livre depois das gravações? **]**

 **[** A gente podia jantar no restaurante de sempre e depois ir no cinema? O que você acha? **]**

 

Se Jongin tinha visto que ele estava digitando uma mensagem gigante que nunca chegou, preferiu não comentar ou reclamar, como sempre fazia. Ou talvez tivesse se lembrado dos compromissos do dia, de todos os membros do grupo, escritos no quadro branco perto do interruptor da sala de estar. As duas fotos estavam no chat principal, como Junmyeon sempre gostava de atualizar.

Naquela noite, ele promoveria Room No. 7 com Hakyun. E já tinha marcado de sair com alguns colegas de filmagem.

O vocalista preferiu acreditar que aquilo era mais uma vontade de estar em contato, por parte do outro, do que desatenção às coisas que ele fazia. Porque aquilo acontecia desde quando aquele relacionamento estranho começou entre eles, e muitas promoções individuais surgiram entre os integrantes. Kyungsoo só poderia agradecer aos céus pela opção de bloquear o conteúdo das notificações, assim tinha poupado o manager de ler muita putaria barata vinda de um dançarino muito animado.

E era engraçado como tudo tinha começado por mensagens erradas, que só depois Kyungsoo soube que eram completamente propositais.

As investidas se iniciaram após uma noite de descuido, quando eles ainda dividiam um quarto com Chanyeol.

O EXO tinha recém debutado, o apartamento era minúsculo para aquele amontoado de garotos e os quartos eram ainda menores, sem janelas para aliviar a sensação sufocante das quatro paredes. As camas eram tão coladas que o vocalista já havia acordado aos tapas e chutes pela forma exagerada que o rapper do grupo se espreguiçava, como um polvo barulhento e espaçoso.

Kyungsoo dormira com o celular ainda ligado, os olhos pesados demais para aguentar outra noite sem descansar. Esse pequeno descuido somado a um Jongin muito curioso, e levemente interessado havia muito tempo, resultou na descoberta de conversas antigas entre o mais velho e um antigo colega de turma. Lembranças de coisas muito íntimas e comprometedoras de dois adolescentes ainda em descoberta. De uma época onde os dois ídolos ainda estavam se conhecendo, aquela pequena parcela que Chanyeol adorava reviver a cada programa de variedades, e o mais velho parecia inocente demais.

Não demorou muito para que a pequena chama dentro do interior do moreno, há muito adormecido pela descrença e o medo de ser rejeitado, se intensificar. E ela apenas era alimentada a cada troca de mensagens entre os dois, coisas escritas que ficavam apenas ali, e que não passavam apenas de troca de olhares e um toque mais demorado, na vida real.

O calor das memórias faziam o rosto de Kyungsoo esquentar.

O primeiro beijo trocado dentro da sala de ensaios, depois das longas horas pegando uma coreografia nova, quando apenas os dois tinham sobrado ali. Quando as pequenas provocações trocadas por eles, ao longo dos meses, fora o suficiente para tirar a sanidade de Jongin.

Kyungsoo ainda conseguia se lembrar exatamente do jeito apertado e apaixonado que o dançarino tomara-o nos braços. Os corpos suados pelo último ensaio, a sensação de moleza redobrada pelo efeito dos lábios fartos de ambos. Das milhares de vezes que ele repetia, sem ar, o quanto queria ter feito aquilo há muito tempo. E principalmente, de como eles pertenciam um ao outro para sempre a partir daquele momento. A forma doce com que Jongin tinha dito aquelas palavras ainda fazia os grandes olhos de Kyungsoo quase se encherem de lágrimas.

Se aquela simples troca de beijos, e muitos mais nos dias que se seguiram, tinham o deixado completamente arrebatado pelos sentimentos que tinha por Jongin, a primeira noite em que ambos tinham passado foi o estopim para que Kyungsoo visse que as coisas não seriam passageiras para ele.  _Havia algo na forma como Jongin fazia as coisas... O cheiro, as palavras, os toques, a doçura, o brilho no olhar._ Tudo parecia mais completo, o moreno havia o preenchido de todas as formas, física e emocionalmente. E tudo parecia ainda mais mágico por ser camuflado, escondido da vista de todos. As coisas duraram por algum tempo, até as poucas diferenças interferir o rumo das coisas. Ele tinha amadurecido, mas o outro ainda caminhava devagar.

No fim, o  _para sempre_ do moreno era muito mais curto que o do vocalista.

 **“Cena 14”** , um dos assistentes anunciou, e tudo o que estava calmo dentro do grande salão, se tornou um caos. Nada muito diferente de dentro da cabeça de Kyungsoo.

**< \---<>\--->**

A nova turnê havia começado no final de novembro, o primeiro show acontecera na capital.

Toda a rotina tinha recomeçado e o tempo entre os dois era praticamente escasso. O vocalista ainda estava envolvido com as gravações de Swing Kids, promoções e até mesmo a sondagem para ser protagonista de um drama histórico.  _E talvez fosse melhor daquela forma_. Kyungsoo ainda estava perturbado pela forma como tinha jogado tudo para o alto e cedido às poucas semanas de investidas descaradas de Jongin.

A manhã do dia seguinte fora um balde de água fria. E o despertador era de longe o culpado.

Acordar com o corpo quente e desnudo de Jongin quase o sufocando pela proximidade foi, no mínimo, estranho. Porque fazia pouco mais de um ano que eles não se tocavam daquela forma. O moreno resmungou baixinho para desligar o celular e voltar a dormir com ele. A respiração quente contra o pescoço, o braço direito se apertando ainda mais na cintura de Kyungsoo.

Mas as coisas não aconteceram daquele jeito. Ele se afastou do outro com rapidez, se arrependendo um pouco por causa das pernas bambas. Kyungsoo tinha um ensaio fotográfico e uma entrevista dali a poucas horas. A agenda parecia ser uma grande salvadora naquele momento de conflito interno. Era um claro sinal divino de que o vocalista não poderia se deixar levar, outra vez.

Ele não entendia como o moreno tinha se recuperado tão rapidamente de um término de namoro em tão pouco tempo. Principalmente, a maneira que ele sempre voltava para os braços de Kyungsoo, como se o mais velho fosse uma espécie de estepe sentimental. Porque ‘os sinais’ começaram em pouco menos de um mês, até o ápice daquela noite na cozinha.  O vocalista já sabia como Jongin se aproximava, as palavras que ele usava, o jeito insistente em tentar manter um contato. Como ele gostava de ter a atenção do outro a todo custo.

Outra atitude que ele não conseguia mais engolir era a forma como Jongin nunca colocava um rótulo na situação deles desde a primeira vez que haviam terminado oficialmente. O moreno fazia parecer que ele não levava mais nada a sério com o vocalista. Assim como tudo se desenrolava rapidamente, as coisas acabavam sem sinal, sem mensagem alguma. Kyungsoo era sempre o último a saber, seja nos anúncios aos quatro cantos do mundo ou nos corredores da empresa.

Tanto tempo tinha se passado e Jongin não tinha mudado aquilo.

E ele queria muito falar aquilo. Queria dizer que as coisas não estavam tão bem assim, nem que ele estava disposto a retornar para um relacionamento naquele momento. Mal tinha tempo para respirar entre a lista de compromissos diários. Mas não conseguia. Muito mais do que temer a reação do outro, tinha medo das próprias atitudes, porque havia algo naquele homem que fazia qualquer convicção ruir em poucos segundos. Nem mesmo _aquele borrão_  não invalidava completamente a personalidade apaixonante do moreno.

 **“Acho que o hyung poderia colocar a mão no bolso”** , Jongin comentou, daquele jeito calmo e doce de sempre. Os olhos sonolentos cobertos de sombra cintilante o observavam através do espelho do camarim. A formalidade reservada apenas àquele momento.  **“Vai ficar sexy e combinar com a música”** , concluiu. As vozes dos outros integrantes, agitados e risonhos, encobrindo a última frase. Mas o alvo principal não pode evitar um repuxar nos lábios, um sorriso que queria esconder com todas as forças. O filho da mãe sabia exatamente dos pontos fracos.

No fim das contas, o mais velho tinha seguido aquela dica, sem pensar muito. O olhar penetrante de Jongin, mesmo à distância, sentado à mesa do cenário, fizera ele perder o ritmo da música e cantar antes do tempo. Mais uma cena cômica que Chanyeol faria questão de lembrar.

Apesar de tudo, o show daquele dia tinha sido o mesmo dos outros. Até mesmo a frase insistente de Jongin sobre beijar a cabeça de Kyungsoo, que tinha se iniciado desde o primeiro show da turnê. Só assim ele verbalizou pela primeira vez a falta de cabelos do mais velho. E o vocalista entendia o porque daquilo.

Era a forma como Chanyeol sempre lhe tocava. Um gesto simples, que nem mesmo na noite que passaram juntos, Jongin se atreveu a fazer.

As grandes mãos deslizavam pelos fios curtos o tempo todo a cada oportunidade de encontro. E aquilo havia se estendido até os palcos. Cada intervalo para uma conversa com os fãs, era uma repetição constante de ' _Mas não importa quantas vezes eu olhe, parece estranho demais'_  ao pé do ouvido, seguido de muitas risadas entre os dois. Já tinha se acostumado com aquela implicância do Park com seu novo visual.

A falta de atenção deixava o moreno inquieto, sempre fora daquela forma. E agora que as interações entre os dois era muito mais nos celulares, do que pessoalmente, Jongin usava até mesmo os palcos para buscar um contato com o outro. Ele sabia que Kyungsoo era um ótimo profissional e não levava nada de pessoal para o público. Então, o dançarino não perdia qualquer oportunidade para tocar o outro, nem que fosse um roçar de braços ou perguntas bobas, sem sentido, sussurradas no ouvido.

Foi no final da turnê, que Jongin finalmente concluiu o que ele tanto queria.

Enquanto Junmyeon agradecia aos fãs por estarem juntos deles na conclusão daquela etapa do grupo, Chanyeol começou a fazer palhaçadas, como sempre. Com um sorriso nos lábios, ao observar o jeito como o Park era sem noção demais, Kyungsoo sentiu os dedos tímidos sobre a cabeça.

A princípio, o toque foi tão leve que quase lhe fez cócegas, mas ao desviar o olhar do mais alto e encarar Jongin, o outro repousou a mão toda sobre os cabelos. Os olhos fixos um no outro, o moreno manteve as carícias por mais alguns segundos, até ver as expressões de Chanyeol, às costas do mais velho. O idiota tinha os olhos fechados e os lábios espichados, dando beijos no ar. Parecia uma brincadeira, para qualquer um que visse, mas o moreno sabia que no fundo era uma provocação.

Chanyeol era um dos únicos membros que sabia sobre o relacionamento entre Kyungsoo e Jongin. Infelizmente, ele já tinha ouvido muita coisa que não queria durante a noite.

Os grandes olhos do vocalista se fixaram à plateia, quando notou o dançarino se movimentar para as costas dele. Ele tinha um sorriso nos lábios, enquanto observava todos os cartazes e faixas escritas pelos fãs, quando sentiu a respiração pesada de Jongin contra a nuca. O toque de lábios foi tão rápida quanto a forma que algumas pessoas, que notavam aquela interação, gritaram.

Kyungsoo não teve muita reação. Não nitidamente. Apenas o coração disparado, que insistia em bater cada vez mais forte, quando a mão direita do moreno descia desde os ombros até o fim das costas, num toque demorado e muito perigoso.

Jongin ainda estava tentando. Aquele era um sinal tão óbvio.

_Não. Não, não._

**< \---<>\--->**

Os dois primeiros dias das tão sonhadas férias oficiais de Kyungsoo foram ‘desperdiçadas’ dentro do quarto.

As cortinas permaneceram fechadas, algumas garrafas de água e pacotes de salgadinhos vazios espalhados pelo chão. O notebook aberto na  _Netflix_ , nove filmes assistidos nas últimas horas, intercaladas com longos cochilos. Nada nem ninguém tiraria Kyungsoo do conforto das cobertas, por mais que tentassem o arrastar para a sala de estar. Ele queria ficar ali, no próprio cantinho, desfrutando de um pouco de paz e lazer preguiçoso consentido.

Ao menos, era nisso que acreditava, até Sehun aparecer no meio da tarde.

O _maknae_ do grupo não se importou com as ameaças e resmungos do outro, diante das leves batidas contra a madeira. Sem receio algum, abriu a porta do pequeno quarto, a luz do corredor despertando por completo um Kyungsoo muito sonolento, devido às horas insones da madrugada. Não fazia mais de uma hora e meia que o mais velho tinha saído de um banho restaurador, pronto para mais um cochilo. Os olhos pesaram e a inconsciência tomou conta dele em meio ao pensamento de jantar fora ou cozinhar algo para os colegas de grupo. Eles poderiam beber alguma coisa e jogar conversa fora.

Todos os planos foram deixados de lado quando Sehun, muito persuasivo e dono de uma grande porcentagem de paciência e carinho de Kyungsoo convenceu-o de visitar Jeju. Seria uma viagem curta regadas de atividades divertidas, muita comida boa e típica e noites quentes à beira da piscina. Uma ideia completamente aleatória, como sempre, mas não menos tentadora.

Assim, as coisas aconteceram rapidamente após a breve afirmação de Kyungsoo. As roupas foram trocadas de qualquer forma, as passagens compradas há poucos dias dentro dos bolsos dos moletons e a bagagem dos dois, preparadas pelo manager, dentro do porta-malas do carro. Se dependesse do membro mais novo do grupo, o vocalista teria saído de casa de pijama, tamanha a pressa em deixar o condomínio para uma pequena aventura.

Não avisaram, nem avistaram, ninguém sobre aquela decisão. Apenas quando ambos estavam bem instalados na casa, de banho tomado e roupas mais leves, completamente relaxados e munidos de bebidas e alguns petiscos, é que se lembraram daquele ‘protocolo’. O chat do grupo se encheu de comentários após a mensagem, acompanhada de uma selfie, ser enviada. Todos ignorados, os dois homens tinham mais o que fazer do que ficar grudados ao celular.

A noite estava linda. As estrelas mais evidentes no céu escuro, o vento soprando contra os corpos quentes, trazendo o cheiro característicos do mar. Era possível, mesmo que a música escolhida por Kyungsoo estivesse um pouco alta, ouvir o som das ondas se quebrando sobre a areia da praia.

 **“Vocês voltaram ou não, no fim das contas?”** , Sehun puxou o fio que ele estava tecendo havia algum tempo. Aqueles dois não poderiam ser mais óbvios. E não era algo perceptível apenas porque ele sabia da história dos dois amigos. As coisas entre eles sempre foram um pouco ‘tensas’ desde o começo.

 **“Não tem para o que voltar... Voltar para o que?”** , Kyungsoo rebateu, bebendo um pouco mais da cerveja que tinha em mãos, os pés balançavam dentro da piscina da casa de praia. A superfície lisa se desdobrando em pequenas ondas.  **“É sério que vamos falar sobre isso agora?”** , questionou, o cenho franzido pela dúvida durou apenas alguns segundos.

O semblante sério inicial deu lugar a um sorriso em formato de coração, quando o mais velho sentiu a mão do outro sobre os cabelos, ainda curtos, numa carícia distraída.  _Qual era a obsessão de todos com aquele novo corte?_

Sehun apenas balançou cabeça para o falso descaso do outro. Queria dizer para o mais velho como as coisas estavam no apartamento de baixo.

Da forma como Jongin parecia cada vez mais impaciente e resmungão com coisas bobas, da forma como mencionava o nome de Kyungsoo a cada oportunidade que tinha nos últimos meses, da frustração evidente sempre que olhava para o celular e não encontrava o que queria. E de como o moreno sempre ia para o andar de cima para esperá-lo, mas as curtas folgas na agenda nunca estavam sincronizadas.

Também queria saber até onde aquele chove não molha ia dar, porque ele estava cansado daquela complicação toda. Porque no fim das contas, era sobre ele que caía os desabafos dos dois. Mas não queria se intrometer e dizer o que pensava, porque não tinha experiência alguma com algo duradouro. Os encontros dele sempre acabavam em meio a lençóis bagunçados e sumiço total. Com exceção de Junmyeon e Kyungsoo, porque não tinha como fugir dos colegas de trabalho.

 **“Eu acho que vocês se confortaram demais um no outro. _É cômodo, é fácil_ ”**, mas a mente e a boca de Sehun não trabalhavam juntas. Era difícil ser apenas um espectador em silêncio depois de todo aquele tempo.  **“Tudo se tornou uma puta bola de neve. _Agora vocês não conseguem retornar para o nível ‘amizade’ de antes, e o ‘romance’ tá uma tragédia._  Enfim, vocês estão fadados a se aturarem até o fim dos tempos”**, o jovem de cabelos castanhos virou toda a bebida restante da latinha, a boca estava seca.

 **“Você não está ajudando”** , Kyungsoo resmungou e empurrou o outro para longe, se levantando de onde estava para deitar na cadeira reclinável, próxima à borda da piscina, esquecendo a bebida para trás. Aquela conversa já estava lhe aborrecendo muito. Só queria descansar por completo, mas a três cervejas estavam fazendo efeito na cabeça cheia de conflitos.

 **“Desisti de ajudar. Só analiso e faço comentários, é muito mais fácil”** , um risinho escapou dos pequenos lábios rosados.  **“Mas é a verdade, Soo. E vocês têm de estar cientes que há mais pessoas envolvidas nisso, no caso o grupo todo, e uma hora a coisa vai se tornar um inferno”** , não queria jogar aquele tipo de responsabilidade sobre as costas do mais velho, mas o grupo já tinha passado poucas e boas com assuntos mal resolvidos.

O vocalista queria retrucar, e dizer que as coisas nunca chegariam a um nível tão insuportável, mas a lembrança do desconforto, das encaradas, do clima estranho que rondava entre Jongin e ele durante suas idas e vindas, até mesmo gravadas em fancams de alguns eventos, passou-lhe diante dos olhos.  _Um era insistente demais, o outro cedia muito rápido._

 **“Puta merda”** , as palavras saíram sem controle.  **“Acho que não vou aguentar tudo outra vez”** , confessou. Um suspiro escapuliu dos lábios carnudos, os olhos perdidos no céu. As estrelas não passavam de borrões. **“Por mais que eu goste de estar com ele, o sentimento está se desgastando. Vai chegar um ponto onde as coisas não vão ter significado algum para mim”** , o olhar sobre a imensidão se voltaram para Sehun. **“E eu não quero chegar a esse ponto. Eu quero terminar antes disso, da melhor forma possível”.**

 **“E quando é que você vai dizer isso para ele?”** , o rapper questionou, deitando sobre o piso gelado, o braço esquerdo sob a nuca, a atenção toda sobre o mais velho.  **“Que nada mais vai ser como era no começo?”.**

Kyungsoo não sabia. Jongin e ele tinham se visto poucas vezes pessoalmente.

Tudo estava uma grande bagunça, não havia tempo para mais nada.  _E esse era um grande ponto em tudo aquilo._  No princípio, tudo era mais fácil porque o grupo sempre estava junto. Os encontros escondidos de madrugada, as escapadas entre os trabalhos, os amassos nos camarins vazios e corredores desertos. Era tudo uma grande aventura, que tornava as coisas ainda mais intensas. O perigo mantinha aquela chama sempre acesa.

Agora, a realidade era outra.

O vocalista ainda se permitia a fazer chamadas de vídeo com o dançarino. Os fones nos ouvidos, a cabeça repousada no travesseiro e um semblante sonolento. Era meio bobo, porque eles estavam divididos apenas pelo piso do apartamento. E por mais que o moreno sempre circulasse entre os dormitórios, visitar com frequência era muito suspeito. Jongin era descarado demais quando estava com Kyungsoo.

E, de alguma forma, aquilo era o melhor, porque a imagem que a câmera frontal dos celulares capturava não vinha com o conjunto todo que perturbava o mais velho. Não havia nada demais nas conversas, até certo ponto. Sempre iniciavam com o típico ‘Como foi o seu dia?’, para depois começarem a falar sobre filmes, séries e livros que estavam acompanhando, e quando muito tempo se passava, o silêncio se instalava. Mas a ligação não era terminada. Os olhos dos dois procuravam por detalhes, no rosto um do outro, coisas que mudaram com o passar do tempo.

Isso era algo que mexia muito com Kyungsoo. Porque eles poderiam passar horas conversando sobre tudo ou fazendo nada, apenas acompanhados do silêncio. A sensação da companhia um do outro era sempre tão forte que qualquer contato era o suficiente. Era aquele tipo de situação que fazia ele se questionar muito sobre aquele relacionamento que nunca dava certo.

Além disso, Jongin não havia pronunciado nada sobre a noite que passaram juntos. A quietude perturbava, Kyungsoo se sentia pressionado de alguma forma. Como uma presa sendo estudada pelo predador. A intimidade era uma benção e uma maldição. Porque ele conhecia bem a personalidade passiva-agressiva do moreno. O brilho no olhar, o levantar das sobrancelhas, o sorriso torto, os gestos… O convite de sempre, que no final, ele sempre aceitava sem reclamações. Porque era bom, era gostoso, reconfortante. Um cumplicidade que não havia encontrado em outra pessoa.

 **“Não sei. Talvez nunca”** , ainda perdido em muitos pensamentos, confessou sem raciocinar.  **“Merda”.**

Sehun sentou, apanhando a bebida do outro, sorvendo sem se importar se aquilo lhe irritaria ou não. Em meio ao balançar de cabeça, numa repreensão muda, cogitou comentar que tudo o que Kyungsoo e Jongin precisavam era de uma longa conversa. Sem fugir, sem desculpas, sem complicar uma coisa tão simples.

Mas ele permaneceu em silêncio, os braços em torno dos joelhos e o olhar preso ao pequeno farol à distância. Quem tinha que enxergar aquilo eram eles próprios.

Seja o tempo que for. Ou até a paciência se esgotar e ele trancar os dois amigos numa sala.

**< \---<>\--->**

Kyungsoo voltara renovado, bronzeado e muito satisfeito das curtas férias com Sehun.

Em compensação, já sentia falta do cheiro salgado do mar, assim que abria as portas da sala de estar da casa alugada. O calor gostoso na pele e a sensação gelada do vento no rosto ao caminhar pela beira da praia com os pés descalços. Entrar numa rotina era tão fácil, e pela primeira vez, ele não queria ter saído daquela.

Não era mentira, quando dizia nos programas de variedade, que queria morar em algum lugar afastado. Aqueles poucos anos vivendo sob os olhares do mundo todo fazia a vontade crescer ainda mais. Gana do extremo oposto de tudo o que o cercava.

Gostava da tranquilidade. Da quietude. Exatamente daquela forma que se encontrava, com os braços cruzados e apoiados sobre o balcão da cozinha, os pés balançando no ar, as costas curvadas pelo formato estranho da banqueta. As páginas do script abertas, um cena de duas crianças sob uma chuva de flores de cerejeira.

Ele ouviu o som da porta se abrindo, dos passos quase imperceptíveis sob o piso de madeira. Não era uma surpresa. Jongin tinha acabado de interfonar, pedindo a liberação do elevador. A falta de respostas ou a conversa à toa, como Chanyeol adorava fazer, deixaram bem claro quem tinha atendido à ligação.

Dessa vez, não foi um abraço que tirou Kyungsoo daquela pequena bolha. Foi uma carícia que subiu da nuca até os cabelos. O vocalista levantou o olhar e encarou o outro com uma expressão neutra. O ‘boa noite’ ficou preso nos lábios entreabertos, enquanto analisava o rosto do moreno. Fazia um tempo que não olhava para ele frente a frente. A imagem do celular apagava boa parte dos detalhes.

A pele brilhante sob a luz, os lábios úmidos, os vestígios da barba que nunca desapareciam por completo. O cheiro de roupa limpa que Jongin sempre exalava.

 **“Que cheiro doce é esse?”** , foram as primeiras palavras que trocaram. O dançarino olhou ao redor, o cenho franzido pela peculiaridade do momento. Kyungsoo não cozinhava nada doce.

 **“Bolo de chocolate”** , Kyungsoo comentou, apontando o timer próximo à ele.  _ **“Resolvi tentar uma coisa diferente dessa vez”**_ , completou, a ambiguidade não passou despercebida pelo outro, mas ele não tentou insistir, como sempre.

 **“Então, eu vou esperar”** , o moreno tirou o sobretudo preto que usava, e colocou sobre o balcão.

O vocalista assentiu, voltando a olhar para o script. Os olhos correndo sobre a mesma frase por dezenas de vezes e mesmo assim parecia não fazer sentido algum. A aura dominante de Jongin parecia que ia devorar a cozinha toda. Ele estava quieto demais e era muito incomum quando eles estavam juntos. Ambos rodeavam muitos assuntos para nunca chegar naquilo que realmente queriam falar.

 **“Sabe, você não me falou como foram as suas férias com o Sehun”** , o moreno começou.  **“Pela forma como ele postou muitas fotos de vocês em todos os cantos… Parece que foi tão divertido, mas você não comentou quando voltou”** , as palavras vieram rápidas, sem pausa alguma.

 **“Foram dias muito bons”** , Kyungsoo respondeu, com calma. Ele conhecia aquele tom.  **“Sinceramente, queria que tivesse durado um pouco mais”**.

 **“Hmm… E por que não avisaram os outros? Seria divertido passar um tempo junto, o grupo todo”** , Jongin questionou.

 **“Todos estavam fora e com seus compromissos marcados. Sehun e eu tivemos sorte do nosso tempo livre ter sincronizado”** , era tão óbvio que tudo o que o moreno queria perguntar era ‘Por que não me chamaram?!’.  **“Quem sabe um dia nós todos saímos juntos e nos divertimos bastante. Eu quero muito que isso aconteça, sinto falta de vocês”** , sorriu, aquele desejo era muito verdadeiro. Nem que acontecesse diante das câmeras.

E alguma coisa na forma como os grandes olhos do vocalista brilharam, por trás das lentes, causou irritação no dançarino. Era tão óbvia a forma como ele fugia, se escondendo por trás do celular, de compromissos e convites recusados. Nada mexia com o coração de Kyungsoo.

 **“Qual o seu problema comigo?”** , aquela pergunta estava circulando a mente de Jongin fazia um tempo. E ele não queria externar pelo medo da resposta. Mas estava na hora de chegar no assunto principal.

 **“O que você quer dizer com isso?”** , as palavras do moreno pegaram o mais velho de surpresa, porque eles nunca tinham chegado naquela parte da ‘discussão’.

 **“Você se parece mais com o Kyungsoo de seis anos atrás quando está com ele. Já percebeu isso?”** , Jongin comentou, os punhos cerrados. Detestava discutir, detestava qualquer tipo de confronto porque sabia que as próprias palavras saíam sem filtros e ele não queria piorar as coisas.

Kyungsoo suspirou pesado, tirando os grandes óculos e o colocando sobre a página do script, a linha que leu e releu ecoando no mente. Após esfregar as palmas das mãos sobre os olhos cansados, ele fez menção de falar, mesmo que não soubesse bem o que responder. Ao menos, não uma resposta gentil, e ele estava tão cansado mentalmente para ter  _aquela conversa_  com o mais novo. Porém, não tinha mais como fugir daquilo.

 **“Não só com os membros do grupo… Com todos as pessoas que te cercam.  Não é como se eu não soubesse de todas as coisas que você faz quando não está aqui”** , o tom baixo e sério.  **“Você tá sempre me deixando de lado. E está ficando cada vez pior a cada vez que nós…”** , o moreno não concluiu a frase, quando ela finalmente fez sentido quando dita.

 **“Acho que a sua resposta está aí”** , Kyungsoo se levantou, prendendo outra vez tudo o que queria falar. O bolo na garganta sufocando-o cada vez mais.

 **“Eu quero ouvir”** , o moreno acompanhou os movimentos do outro, como um reflexo no espelho.

O vocalista colocou as mãos nos bolsos, sem saber muito bem o que fazer. Queria apenas dar as costas para o mais novo e encerrar aquilo tudo, sem dizer nada, como Jongin sempre fazia. Mas estava cansado demais daquele vai e vem.

 **“Eu acho que você esquece rapidamente das coisas. Elas parecem não te afetar”** , começou.  **“Já percebeu como sempre voltamos, para seja lá o que vivemos, e depois você deixa tudo para trás como se nada tivesse existido? As coisas não funcionam assim tão fáceis”** , sussurrou.  **“Você se enche de conflitos, digita a merda da senha desse apartamento, entra no meu quarto, na minha vida e toma tudo outra vez sem questionar”** , o timbre de Kyungsoo soava ainda mais grave, os olhos grandes fixos no semblante do moreno.

Jongin permaneceu em silêncio, entretanto uma pergunta rodopiava pela mente inquieta depois daquele desabafo. Mas as orbes castanhas do outro, contra a luz, o deixaram hipnotizado demais para reagir.  _Por que Kyungsoo estava falando sobre ele não se afetar, quando o mesmo era tão fechado para tudo?_

 **“Tenho a sensação de ser um velho hábito que de vez em quando você sente falta”** , continuou.  **“Como o cigarro que você fuma escondido no telhado do prédio, quando está se sentindo pressionado demais com a nossa agenda. A satisfação é momentânea até você voltar pro seu quarto, encontrar outra coisa que não o prejudique tanto, e esquecer daquele breve momento de escape”**.

 **“E por que é que você aceita? Por que nunca recusou?”** , as palavras escapuliram, sem controle algum. O tom de voz saindo completamente errado. Não era para soar tão irritadiço, acusatório. E aquele não era o tipo de questão que o mais velho queria ouvir. Fazia parecer que Jongin tinha noção de tudo o que estava fazendo e isso era tão fodido.

 **“Porque eu te amo muito. Você é especial para mim”** , a resposta saiu tão fácil, livre de hesitação ou olhar desviado. **“Mas eu não quero ser apenas breve. Eu… Acho que não tenho mais paciência, Jongin. Eu tô cansado demais para fingir que tudo está certo até quando estamos longe dos holofotes. Estamos velhos demais para esse tipo de coisa”**.

 **“E como é que vamos resolver isso? Você quer terminar?”** , questionou. Um estalo na mente de Jongin fez ele retornar anos atrás, quando eles estavam nessa mesma situação, entretanto aos berros para quem quisesse ouvir.

 **“Terminar o que?”** , Kyungsoo riu meio amargo, não queria parecer rancoroso demais.  **“As coisas tem um começo, um meio e um fim. Mas você foge de todas as etapas”**.

Jongin balançou a cabeça, um sorriso nervoso nos lábios. **“Meu deus, você é tão racional. Eu esqueço disso, na maior parte do tempo”**. Ouvir aquelas coisas todas estava lhe dando dor de cabeça. Não tinha ideia de que estava afetando tanto o outro. Na cabeça dele, estava tudo bem não insistir. E eles não tinham combinado algo daquele tipo, quando se recusavam a falar sobre retornar de verdade, ocupados demais em se tocar de todas as formas? Uma amizade com benefícios?

_Eles não tinham..._

**“Não é questão de ser racional… Com você eu aprendi que tenho que ser assim, mesmo que eu burle minhas próprias regras”** , o vocalista suspirou pesado antes de proferir o que vinha pensando.  **“Você me ama como amigo ou como amante?”**.

O moreno se sentiu sufocado. Não estava preparado para aquele tipo de questão.

 **“Porque é possível amar como os dois, mas não fora de ordem. Eu sempre vou ser seu amigo. Eu posso te confortar sempre que precisar. Nada vai mudar a partir do momento que dividirmos as coisas. Mas será apenas isso”** , Kyungsoo continuou. Ele sabia que as coisas seriam estranhas no começo, mas estava preparado para deixar tudo o que viveram para trás. O que não aguentava era a indecisão.

 **“Eu não estava mentindo quando disse que te amaria para sempre. E você percebeu que eu não sei separar os dois”** , o tom de voz sério do moreno dando lugar ao jeito manhoso de falar, uma prévia para começar os engasgos e o choro. **“É diferente com você, Soo. Todas as coisas são diferentes, sempre foi e será”**.  _Ah, aquilo era tão mútuo._

Kyungsoo não sabia o que dizer, estava preparado para a primeira resposta. Pronto para jogar tudo para debaixo do tapete e fazer de conta que nada aconteceu.

 **“E o que a gente vai fazer, então?”** , sussurrou, se aproximando de Jongin.

 **“A gente pode tentar de novo? Criar um novo início para nós dois?”** , o tom interrogativo e o olhar penetrante no mais velho.

 **“Eu não sei…”** , era aquilo que queria, e também não.  **“As coisas são diferentes agora, para nós dois. Você percebeu?”** , Jongin não respondeu com palavras, apenas assentiu. Era óbvio que nada mais era como antes. Cada um tinha vivido algo diferente em todos aqueles anos.  **“Jongin, você aceita se for tudo com calma… Cada um com seu tempo? Com seus limites?”**.

 **“Uhum… Não é como se fossemos ir para algum lugar”** , foi impossível não trocar um sorriso triste para aquelas palavras. Eles nunca poderiam pisar um centímetro que fosse para fora daquela vida complicada demais. Não naquele lugar. Ou talvez em outro tempo.

O vocalista tomou as mãos de Jongin entre as dele, por alguns segundos, antes de deslizá-las sobre os longos braços. A pele quente e macia sob as palmas frias. Estar assim parecia tão certo. Não houve um momento que ele não achou que não o fosse. Não verdadeiramente.

 **“Concordamos que as coisas vão ser assim, se as coisas não derem certo? Sempre será claro?”** , Kyungsoo questionou o mais novo, as mãos espalmadas sobre o peito largo.  **“Sem retornos, sem tentativas”** , as palavras saíram sem falhas. O tom sério e grave, como que deixando claro que aquilo era uma espécie de regra a partir dali.

Jongin assentiu, os olhos perdidos no semblante do mais velho. Por que ele era tão pessimista?  **“E concordamos que as coisas não serão mais subentendidas entre nós? Fale para mim todos as suas preocupações… ”.**

O mais velho balançou a cabeça, confirmando.  **“Sem joguinhos. Sem insinuações. Sem quaisquer segundas intenções. Vamos ser apenas os bons amigos que sempre fomos, antes de atropelarmos tudo?”** , Kyungsoo precisava deixar aquilo claro. Ele não voltaria atrás. Era uma promessa para si próprio.

 **“E você não vai mais me ignorar, ser duro demais comigo na frente dos outros?”** , o mais velho teve vontade de rir das palavras de Jongin. Aquilo não era proposital. Ou talvez fosse, em alguns momentos, porque o moreno era fofo demais quando ficava contrariado.

 **“Apenas nas frentes das câmeras. Para o puro entretenimento”** , adicionou, segurando o rosto do mais novo, roçando os lábios lentamente antes de beijá-lo com vontade, sendo retribuído com um abraço quente e apertado demais.

Uma a uma, de forma indireta, as ‘novas regras’ para aquela nova tentativa apenas deixavam claro as pequenas inseguranças que eles tentavam esconder.

Era a madrugada de uma noite qualquer de outubro, quando o timer finalmente disparou, finalizando aquele assunto e iniciando o 'acordo'.

O começo seria doce.

**Author's Note:**

> Essa oneshot faz parte de um desafio que estou participando no Spirit, o 19 em 2019 do @TheFlopClub, e os temas escolhidos foram: Algo que aconteceu de verdade/Uma mudança radical/NON!AU.


End file.
